


The golden band

by Kiwi2203



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Boypussy, F/M, Forced Feminization, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lisa and waylon is siblings, M/M, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi2203/pseuds/Kiwi2203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born a little bit different wasn't easy for Waylon. From being disowned by his father to bullied in school, he was having a hard time under stand himself as he got older. He never thought things would get worst for him until a gentleman lay his eyes on him.</p>
<p>Not good with summaries and this is my first story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disowned

**Author's Note:**

> Those who read the first chapter there a few changes more info will be on the bottom.

"That thing is not my child. Don't ever call me just to talk to me about that mutation of a child." I could hear my father on the phone yelling at my mother. "So you honesly think it fair to claim just one of your children- h-hello...God damned!!" She yelled she walked in to the living room where Lisa and I was playing. I looked down I felt it was my fault she sat down next to me and patted my head,"Daddy is just cofuse okkay, he'll come back." We both know that not true my own father thought I was a freak. "Say how about you and Lisa go to the park and play." Lisa stood and grabbed my hand," Yeah let go Martha and Aden gonna be there." She pulled me out of the door and down the street. Lisa was simply 3 hours older then me (we're non-identical twin) like an older sibling she is she make me feel safe. "Are gonna move with your dad-" she stop dead in her tracks and looked at me,"He's not my dad, if he don't claim you than he don't claim me and I will never leave you so no." She hugged me so I hugged back she my only closes friend she basicly understand me.

10 years later

 _'TURT TURT TURT TURT '_  *Slam*

"That annoying fucking clock." I groan out as I was falling back to sleep, but some weight suddenly drop on me, "Wakey Wakey Wayly, time for school." I groan, "Lisa get off of me that hurts." She got up,"Well some one started their period." I turned over on my side and looked at her,"It the fact that it too early in the morn for you to be jumping on people." I groan out glaring at her.

She shrug,"What ever I'll give you 5min if you're not up I'm calling mom." she walked out of my room and shut the door behind her. I sat up tiredly and stretch and got off the bed then I felt something wet in my boxers, and knew what was.

"Fuck."

A shower and new clothes later..

"You look like a bum." Lisa said while she checking me out. I wore a dark blue hoodie with a dark grey baggy sweat pants, my long dirty blonde hair in a bun. I role my eyes, "It better then squeezing my ass in a tight jean like you do.",she threw my shoes at me,"Oh shut up it not fair that you have a better looking ass then me anyways we only have 30min you should let me do you nails." She said holding up a lapis color nail polish. 

"What ever.", I said not really caring. 


	2. Love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos it really motivate me.  
> Enjoy!!!

Eddie pov

 

 _'I can't believe my eye, it was like I was seeing a ghost, my beloved. She looks like her in every way, like she is my Darling. Came from heaven above to return from me, I must have her in my arms again to hold her and never let harm came to her again.'_ I thought as I look out of my car window watching her walking to her car. She's just so gorgeous in the morning sunlight, an angel that is sent from heaven.

"Have that car been there.", my darling asked a light blonde girl, he couldn't see me through the tinted windows. "Who cares let go we gonna be late.", the girl said as they got into the car. They pulled off I watched to make it a safe distance to follow them. In short 3mins they pulled up to Mount Massive high, I watch them park in the parking lot and out of the car and walked into the school like rest of the student. "Ah so you are young, but my love can't wait for darling. Like they always said the younger the purer they are." I drove off thinking of the plan it gets my beloved into my arms.

Waylon pov

 We walked into the school talking about random things we could think of,"Yo Lisa, Waylon!", we turned to see Miles walking up to us with his goofy smile, some thing's up I just knew it. "Aye babe." Lisa said as she kisses him,"Ewe get a room.", I said playfully. Miles laugh,"Awe someone seems felt left out, Oh don't worry tho I got news for you.", he said making me confused by the second,"Someone on the football team Likes you." I looked at him trying to see a hint of a lie in his dark brown eyes. "Who?", I asked he chuckled a little,"let just say your his little piggy"

.....

I stop dead in my tracks,"No. Not The Cannibal....", Chris Walker aka 'The Cannibal' is my childhood bully. He would call me 'piggy' or 'Wendy' cause how girly I look, he would repeatedly harass me over the years but nowadays his word flies over my head. "Okay Miles, stop joking.", I said in disbelief, he smirks and said,"I'm not I overheard him with his cousins the twins say 'Damn he's hot with his lust able ass of his and-'","OK we get it, Miles", Lisa said annoyed.

_*Rinnnnng*_

We say our byes parted ways to classes I got the most boring class of the morning history."Little piggy...", I was so close to class I could taste the sweet boredom, I sigh without turning around I groan out,"What do you want, Walker? I'm trying to get to class.", I heard a chuckle from him," It rude to have your back turn when talking to someone, but I'm not complaining I can see that nice round ass of yours.", he gives my ass a slap. I twirled around with a gasp," What's wrong with you are you gay?!" I yelled out, he smirks and looked at me with dark evil eyes,"Gay, huh? I'm not the one that paints my nails.", he pointed out I jam my hands in my pockets,"And besides I don't even think you a boy, nor a girl. My little piggy I know your secret."

"Secret? Wha-" realization hit me, Chris pulled out a picture I looked at it. It was me naked in the locker room in the shower fully expose. "You're always last one in and out of the locker room once I got a peek I gotta take a pic." he chuckles. By now I was having cold sweat running down my face. I looked around the late bell ranged so no one was out here I turn back at Chris I tried to take the picture out of his hand, but he pulls it out of my reach. He shook his head put the picture back in his pocket. "Don't worry, Wendy.", he said as he took step towards me, as he did I take each step back until I hit a wall. He put both of his hands on the wall behind me and leaned down close to my face. "As long you do as I say I won't let you secret slips out," he said as he put his head on my neck and wrap his arms around me. "Just be my lover, my little piggy, and your secret will be safe with me."

He took one hand and squeeze one of my ass cheeks I gasp and jolt backward. He started kissing up my neck, across my jaw till he reached my lips. I press my lips together to prevent him to do anything else, he disgustingly licked me with his thick tongue. I push him off couldn't take it anymore,"Well that enough for the day," he said with satisfaction in his voice." we'll continue tomorrow, don't go running and hiding either you know what will happen." He walked away leaving me scared for my life. Deciding to skip class and just hide in the bathroom stall, sitting down on the toilet with face in hands cry crying. 

I sat up and sigh, '  _Not_ _like it gonna get worst....'_ I thought but not completely sure though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please comment subscribe and leave a kudos so I can do more in the future.  
> Thank you!!!!!


	3. Silents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments I'll do what ever I can to make y'all happy I'm working on how to make my chapters longer which gonna take time.  
> Now enjoy!

After school

Lisa pov

The ride home was quiet, too quiet for me to ignore. I glance over at my brother, he had this sad expression on the face he hadn't had that look since dad.... I sighed,"Waylon, something's bothering you.", I asked keeping my eyes on the road,"Nun' just tired just want to go home and sleep for a bit.", he said, lying to me.

Knowing forcing him to tell me the won't help I push it aside. ,"Mom called me during lunch," I started," She said she won't be home on time, the airport at France has been shut down due to a massive fire. She doesn't know when she'll be home tho." As a single mom, she takes risks to take care of us even it means leaving us at home as she travels as a businesswoman. She'll leave us for 3-6 month and only be home for a half week or a month. "Oh," he said with his expression getting even more sadder.

When we got to the house was the black car with tinted windows from this morning. None of our neighbors drive this vehicle, it was too suspicious for my liking," Lisa, come unlock the door I want to go take a nap." Waylon whined I walked up to the door, taking my last look at the car and walked in.

Waylon pov

I went straight to my room and slam the door, I sat on my bed, hand on my face.  _' what am I gonna do, hiding just gonna make it worst, telling Lisa it just gonna make it dangerous .'_ a million thoughts ran through my head. I played down dosing off to sleep the day was tiring for me.

4 hours later

 _'CRASH' 'BANG'_ I jumped awake to the sound I sat up and got out of bed. I walked down the steps slowly," Lisa? Are you okay what happens?" I got to the bottom of the steps the first thing I saw is blood and a broken mirror and... My sister laying on the ground,"LISA!", I ran up to her side seeing her face was bloody. I lean overhearing her shallow breath, I ran to the house phone dialing 911. "911 what is your emergency?" "My sister's face was smashed against a mirror I don't know how but she barely breathing-" all of a sudden a cloth was covering my mouth and an arm latch around my neck. I tried fighting back but the pungent odor from the cloth was making me dizzy and tired and then blackness as swallowing me whole. The last thing I heard was,"Ssshhh darling just sleep."

Eddie pov

 ~~~~After removing Chloroformed cloth I felt guilty for what I did, but knowing it the only way to get her home safely. I gently lift her over my shoulder and start heading towards to the back door. Looking through the curtains make sure was it was clear, I quickly ran through the door and to my car in the alleyway when I got everything situated. I pulled off out of the alleyway seeing the first cop cars and the paramedics drove pass me. I looked over at my beautiful Waylon sleeping peacefully.

I smiled just looking at her makes me feel calm. It'll be five hours drive your drive to our home hoping she would stay asleep till then.

 

Waylon pov

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me 'Get marry son, you'll see how happy you'll be.'. I've looked all over but no girly can I could find who seem to be just like the little girl I have in mind.I will have to look until I find one... I want a girl that married dear old dad..."

I slowly open heavy my eyes, seeing rose pattern wallpaper. Confuse I sat up looking around seeing drawers, closet, and a body length mirror. I stood up to realize I was wearing an old fashion light that reaches to my knee, little unbalanced I was I use one of the dressers for support. Didn't know where I was but wasn't planning on finding out. I walked over to the door, as I reach the door handle footstep was approaching.

Panicking I quickly ran into the wardrobe and close it. Peeking through the gaps, a tall, strong looking man with a Mohawk-like haircut walked in, "Darling, time to wake up-", he stops at the bed seeing it empty he looked around the room then chuckled.

"Oh darling is this a game, you little minx. Hmm, I wonder where you are.", he kneeled down to the bed," Are you under the the-the bed?" he lifts the cover up to look. "Ah nope.", he said acted disappointed, he got up and looked towards my hiding spot and walked over. My heart was pound even faster I was holding my breath as if it would save me. At each step, I jump making me shiver even worse. "Or maybe in here..." he forcibly threw the door open, "Ah darling, there you are better pick a better place to hide next time." he reaches out a hand and gesture to come to him after a moment of nothing his facial expression change same with his voice. "Come here now.." he said with his voice a little deep than before. I quickly stood up and walked towards him, he then roughly grabs my face,"The next time I told you to do something do it got it." I nodded, "Yes." and smile a small smile and said,"Good. Now let go to the winning room and get some breakfast.", He walked me down stares to the room. He sat me down on a wooded arm chair with a plate of eggs bacon and grits with melting butter. The man kiss me on the forehead,"Eat up." I looked up at him than the food then back at him. I start eating figure it better to comply than getting him angry.

After finishing the food he took my hand pull me towards the room I was in before. He open the closet door which fills with dresses and shoes in different colors. "You like it I made these myself." He said with proudness, "Go on pick one out." I picked out a blue poka dotted housewife dress with black flats. "Ah" the man stared,"Lovely choice, dear." he smiled. Than took me out in the hall and pointed at a closed room,"There's the bathroom take a shower and do what you little ladies do. Oh yeah almost foregot." he want back to the bedroom and came back out with a square package and handed it to me. "I'll be waiting downs stairs." 

I walked to the bathroom and close the door behind me. It was white with ceramic tiles and matching curtains. I sat everthing down on the toilet and looked at what he has giving me. Maxi pad and a panties I blush, I quickly took off the gown and hop in the shower.

15 mins later

I walked down stairs seeing the man standing there waiting. He looked up at me and smiled,"You looks beautiful, Darling." he said, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue vest with a name tag 'Eddie Gluskin, tailor', and a black dress shoes and pants. I just notice how light his blue eyes were.

"Okay, Waylon.", He started, "you should always kiss me good bye when I'm leaving for work and always kiss me and and I come from work. I expect the house nice and tidy every day. And always cook breakfast ,lunch, and dinner. Understood?", I nodded, he was about to leave,"Oh yeah, one more thing sit on the ottoman.", I did he pulled out a shocking collar and locked on one of my ankle. My eyes was widen with shock I looked up to him. "This is the only way to keep you safe.", He leaned down and kiss me." I'll see you at 8:30. Love you." he said as he walked out of the door locking me in. I drop on to the floor crying and sobing.

How could life be this cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please comment subscribe and leave a kudos so I can do more in the future.  
> Thanks


	4. Start of a new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Waylon pov

 ~~~~After 30's minutes of crying I got up to look around the house it was pretty big for a average looking house. After passing few rooms I came a cross one that caught my eyes a door with a bear shape on it I tried to open the door but it was lock. I walked back down stairs to find something to do. "He said cleaning and cooking I might as well do that." Playing along could only be a safest route to go until I find away to escape. I looked out of the window, seeing the morning sun I thought of my sister and my mother wondering if they okay.

Lisa pov

"I don't remember what he looks like all I remember that he grab me and slam me against the mirror. I heard Waylon came down, and I guess he went to the phone to call the police then the man grabbed him. He took him through the back then they was gone." The officer wrote everything down on his pad. "Did your brother ever had enemies or some sort." I shooked my head no "He never give anybody problems he always bullied that it." The officer nod, "Ok, is there anything else, mam." "No." He put his note pad away,"We'll do what we can and keep you update." I nodded. Then he left the room with out a word.

I hate hospitals it boring and cold no one to talk to. It worst to have a bandage over a sore face with stitches in it. Tears stared running down my left eye as I sob harshly. Waylon face keep appearing in my head, my heart throb in pain of guilt . ' _Oh Waylon where are you please come back.',_ I thought, my brother my only best friend, was taken from me, from us-. Mother, how would she react to this. More and more thoughts runs in my head. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. So much pain so much guilt. I don't thing I could survive this.

Waylon pov

I did the cleaning out of boredom and also not to see the bad side of Eddie, who won't be home for the next 4 and a half hour. I sat in the livingroom on a brown sofa I turned on the tv and switch to different channels in till one caught my eye.

/A 17 years old Waylon Park was kidnapped late last night, whisle his also 17-year-old sister Lisa Park is suffering from injuries. Though there aren't much about to tell about the sence.-\

I took a deep sigh I already cried too much now I don't need to over do it. I sat the-the remote back on the table.  A small red device was sitting on the table, I picked it up to inspect it closer. It also has a little tag on it, 'Waylon, this is a one direct phone use this to call me anytime when you need anything. -Eddie' I sat the phone down it won't be useful for me. I looked up to the clock 5:15, I decided to cook to get it out of the way for now. 

1hour and 45 minutes later

After cooking pork chop, macaroni and bake patatoes I decided to lay down for a bit I didn't have nothing better to do. The shock collar was so annoying it was heavy around my ankle and the bolt keep poking me. I did everything I can to get off, preying it off was painful, thinking of water to damage it but it could kill me and it was water proof so no luck in that, used th whole drawer if knives to cut it off but it was matel covered with thick layer of plastic. Getting the key from him is gonna be hard.

I sighed and lay on the white bed looking up at the ceiling thinking other ways to escape the red one direct would help me if Eddie didn't take out the emergency button. I became tired after a while, so I let drowsiness take me away hoping it would be permanently forever. 

Eddie pov 

"I'm home." I called out to my wife but no answer. I checked every room seeing it empty but her temporary room. She was sleeping softly on the bed under the blue covers. Having a long day at work I decided to rest as well, taken off all unnecessary clothings I lay next to her. I stroke her soft hair as I gaze at her. Shooting a little bit closer, I softly kisses her passionately. She let out a soft moan and lean a little bit closer to me. I smile and wrap my arms around her and hugged her close.

We are definitely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for giving y'all a long chapter. Heheh  
> Something huge has came up in my life so I'm gonna have to take a short break for it.  
> And if you see a bad comment please don't replied I'm thank full for a handful you for the good ones but I don't want a war going, thank you.  
> Feel free to ask question about the story.  
> And for the pictures I tried to up load some but won't let me.
> 
> With all that being said, please comment subscribe and and leave a kudos so I can do more in the future thank you.


	5. Let The Show Begain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sooo sorry for leaving with out saying anything life caught up to me more info at the bottom

Waylon pov  
  
I woke up to something warm and firm. I opened my heavy eyes, realizing I was laying on top of him …. I lifted my head looking up at the man he was still asleep softly snoring. He had one arm around my waist holding me tightly I gently tried to lift his arm, after a few attempts to get out of his hold I puffed out a sigh of defeat. I laid my chin oh his chest, looking back up at Eddie, notice fading scars on his right side of his face around his eyes.

I reach my hand up and traced my finger over them. I jumped when a hand took hold of mine I heard Eddie chuckled and bring my fingers his lips and kissed them. His eyes open still heavy with sleep. “Couldn't sleep, love?” He asked. I looked down at his chest feeling my cheeks heated up, “I-I just need to use the bathroom.” which was true. He stared down at me for a few seconds then loosen his hold and sat up. He picked up his clothes and leaned down and kiss my forehead. “ I have to go back to my room to finish making your surprise.” “Surprise?” I asked. He smiled,”Right, but until then we have to sleep separately. Though you look so cute I might not stop myself.” he said winking and left out of the room. Leaving me with my own thoughts, wondering what the surprise was.

  
  


Walking out of the bathroom  I glance at the clock on the wall which showed 11:20 pm. I walk down the hall back to my room. As I do so I was passing Eddie’s room, a humming sound of a machine. Curiosity got the best of me, I walk up to the door and press my ear against it, I can hear muffled sounds of the machine and singing. Moments later I was about to go back to my room until I heard him say, “Oh darling, you're going to look beautiful in this masterpiece on our wedding…” I took steps back, staring at the door with pure horror. ‘Wedding!?’ I thought ‘He..he wants to marry me. No this man is insane I need to get out of here and fast..’ I heard some movement coming from his room, the sound got closer to the door. The bedroom door open and stood there was Eddie looking down at me confused. “Darling..what are you doing?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Oh. I um..” I play with the skirt of the dress thinking of a good excuse than something came to me. “E-even though it late I would still like to eat dinner with you.” In other words (I put my fucking blood and sweat into cooking this is NOT going to be wasted and I don’t want to eat alone.). He smiles “Of course darling, just set up the table I’ll be down there in a bit.” I nodded went straight to the kitchen.

 

After warming up the food and setting the table we sat down and started eating. “Honey, this is delicious!”  I faked my smile “Thank you, Eddie.” We ate in silence.

  


After our late night dinner, we took our showers and he kisses me goodnight. Throughout the rest of the night, I couldn’t sleep. My mind replays what Eddie said, I felt sick to my stomach. I want to go home, I want my sister, I want my mom, I want my old life back.

  
  


Lisa Pov

 

I laid silently in bed staring at the ceiling it was somewhat peaceful until someone burst through the door. “LISA!!!” Without lifting up my head I could already tell by the voice it was Miles by the way he yells. Not a second later a nurse came in and shush him. He came to the bedside and looked at me. “Oh God..” he said, lightly touch my bandages, I touch his hand. “Miles..” I whispered. He then leaned his head on me and… cried. I never saw Miles cry he’s known to be pretty tough and never cry. “ You could’ve died and Way is gone he-he could be dead somewhere and-and.” I hugged him, crying with him. After a while, we stop crying, “Have you heard from your mom yet.” Miles said with his head on the bed I didn’t answer for a few seconds I sighed “No, My phone is still at the house might be dead by now.” He hummed as an answer. He then jumped up “Oh Yeah!” He dug into his bag and pull out a bunch of getting well cards and papers.” These are from everybody at the school.I think more will be sent here by mail.” I Look through the cards. Even tho they attend to, but they don't make anything better. I put them on the stand beside the bed. We talked for awhile until the nurse comes in and shoos Miles away he kissed and left.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

  
  


Eddie Pov

  


I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking which caught me surprise I wouldn’t suspect her to get used to her new life. I walked downstairs seeing Waylon setting a plate of stacked pancakes along with bacon and eggs on the table. She had batter on her cute face and messy hair. She went to put the pan and other dirty dishes in the sink, I sneak up behind and hugged her. She jolted and gasp,”E-Eddie!” she said with her sweet beautiful voice. I lean in and kiss her neck and shoulder. “ Morning, Hun. I didn’t expect you to be up yet.” She shivers at my kisses. “Well, you already go through the trouble to get ready for work and bringing home the money so I want to do my part.” She said sweetly. She turned around, now up close I could see the bags under her eyes. “Waylon” I started deeply, “ You didn’t get any sleep, did you?” Her face said as if I caught her by surprise. Her eyes cast down to the floor and she stuttered,” I-I did I-I-I just didn’t get enough of it..” she glanced up at me with her light grey eyes, I knew she was lying, but she was too adorable to be mad. I lean down and press my lips on her’s soft ones. She moaned and nudge at me. “ Breakfast is getting cold and you’re still not ready for work. You may have two hours til work but morning hours go by fast.” She nagged at me and went back doing the dishes. I let out a chuckle and went to start my day.

  
  
She waited for me at the door like she was supposed to, she stood there in her white four button dress with a blue belt on her stomach with blue flats and had her hair was put up in a bun. “Have a great day at work, Honey.” she handed me my jacket, keys and lunch then stood on her toes and kiss my cheeks. I smiled,” I’ll see you soon, love.” I walked out the door closing and locking it behind me. Getting into my car I look back at the house seeing Waylon in the window waving at me I waved back as I pulled off into the dirt road out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i kinda ditch i feel like shit for doing that. This not really my first time doing this I wrote a story on Fan-fiction and i ditch and delete that. there is multiple times I've done this. But now i'm back tho I can't keep a promise, but Ill try my best to to do this. The real reason I started writing is I wanted to do comics (I'm more of a artist than a writer) but i don't know anything about plot that much so decide to write to get an idea. After awhile I started to lose love for this and quite I was dealing with mental health, family issue at the time and it just clouded my mind.  
> And sorry if this chapter have bad grammar or it does not make sense at all it was a little rushed.  
> With that being said.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Please comment subscribe and leave a kudos so I can do more in the future.  
> Thank you and stay kiwi loves!!


End file.
